sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Millie the Golden Retriever
"Uh... Please stop looking at me like that" Millie the Golden Retriver Personal Info Personality: 'Millie is known for her temper, it is like a click of the fingers and she is already screaming her head off, '''WARNING! '''Do not upset or anger her or she may pummel you into oblivion. But after her little tanturm, she shrugs it off and continues with her life, and everyone else continues with theres. (because they get used to it alot and deal with it) Millie is also humerous and caring, she fights for justice and whats right. She when is ignored with shout out the exact right phrase to make you feel guilty, and enjoys the result. Even thought it sound alittle mean, its her way of drawing attention to herself. Millie also doesn't like it when her affections are revoked as it annoys her alot. She also doen't tolorate overly friendly people, like the ones which are like ''"Oh I hope we can be the '''best of friends '''as soon as posible!" (If this is your character Millie will most likely take awhile to warm up to you because she hates annoying people, even though she tends to be annoying herself. But dispite this, she is one of the loyalist people you may ever meet in your life, she will keep her friends close and her enimies cowering in the corner. She is very good at using her social skills to become a very likeable person, Millie also is very obedient and will follow orders to the best of her abilities... '''at times. Millie also is known to be clumsy when fighting inside a room and with her rod Neon Star, this tends to happen, to the most valuble objects in the room. Millie is also very intelligent but doesn't use it to the full extend. She also is brutaly honest and exagerates alot. Mental Conditions: '''Doesn't have any. As we all think... '''Physical Disabilities: '''None or maybe she might but most likely NO '''Ability Type: '''POWER! '''Fears: '''Dolls, there just really creepy to her and she hates how they just stare. '''Current Residence: '''Emerald Coast '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual (she likes boys) '''Good Points: '''Loyal, Friendly,Likeable '''Bad Points: '''Easy to anger, is annoying,low tolorance. Combat Related '''Basic Stats (1 is weak 10 is strong Total can't be greater than 40.) Agility: '''6 '''Speed: '''4 '''Strength: '''9 '''Defence: '''3 '''Evasivness: '''2 '''Dexterity: '''6 '''Intelligence: '''7 '''Skill: 3 Total: '''40 '''Powers and Abilities Millie controls stars and the moon, but she can't change the time of the day. She also has a rod called Neon Star that helps her to fight, she can summon it from its vapor form into a physical thing that she can hold and visa versa. She uses stars as sharp objects that can be thrown, as a boost into the air (known as Star Boost), and as a distraction. She also has great hand to hand combat skills. Fighting Style: She uses Neon Star to hit with, uses her stars as a projectile, and her fists and feet as a direct hit, she also fights very forcfully, also as an unexpected attack where she trips the opponant with her long hair. Also she uses taunts to distract. Fighting Strategy: Millie is very stratigic when it comes to fighting, Millie has been given a very special gift, she can read opponants strategy, she can see right through their strategy and pummel them into the ground! Weakness: '''Her ever so long hair, she trips up on it ALL the time and this leaves her vunreble, very vunreble. She tends to trip on very fancy moves as she tends to swing her legs up and step and slip on her hair. Relationships Millie tends to quickly befriend most people really quickly. Thus gaining trust just as fast. '''Friends: Saphire the Peacock Brianna the Butterfly Coral the Bullshark (belonging to my sister) Star the Koala Lilyanna the Malteser Sonic the Headgehog Baine The Hedgehog (owned by Y-Tiger) River the Echidna (owned by KFG) AND MORE (ask me if you want your character to befriend Millie) Apperances Millie is to appear in Cartoon Comics by Sam. History Millie was a princess of the Kingdom called Star Kingdom. Millie grew in size and her longing to see the world below. (she lived on a floating island.) Millie's parents were very strick and never let Millie outside the castle boundaries. To add the her hatred, she had a older siste called Zahli (pronounced zaa-lee) ''who bossed her around all the time.Then a war broke out between The Galaxy Islands (where Millie lived) and the Kingdom below, Rosethorn Kingdom, The civillians of Rosethorn rose up and bombed the 7 islands, Millie came within the radius of one of the bombs and she died, she fell of the island (because when someone dies it drops off the islands) onto the kingdom below, The Galaxy Islands lost and the islands died and feel themself and dropped onto Rosethorn destroying both kingdoms. Millies body was somehow protected and three years later, suddenly Millie woke up in the ruins, magically physical strength was added and she had star and moon abilities. But Millie had suffered Amnesia and forgot her past completly and she had lost proper speach, she now spoke like "''You...know..I..am?"' ''Finnaly Millie came across Sonic and Tails and they gave her her speach back but not her memory of her past, and you would of suspected that a whole diffrent person had walked in the room! She also had lost her snappy personality and got it back. Thirty character development questions (that i have changed a bit for little kids viewing) '''1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Well Millie has no memory of her parents, they could be dead or not... 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Her looooooonnnnnngggg hair is very noticeable. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? She doen't have any scars but she does have a topaz star on her right upper leg, its a birthmark 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? She will compliment herself but she doesn't care to much on how she looks 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the orignality Scale? I'd say an 8 or 9! 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Her happiest memory was when she realized she did have people who did care about her a lot! 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? The war... but on the bright side she already has erased it!! 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice cream: Caramel ice cream, sooooo gooey and sweeettt! Colour: Bright and Fluro Pink and Electric Blue and Yellow and Black! 9.) Who does your character trust? She trusts her friends and uses her lying skills to get rivals into a false sense of secrurity. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. 1) Her death 2)Getting her memory back 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? An Golden Retriever? I guess this wasn't made for sonic characters 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Super savvy, Millie always likes the newest thing to make her feel happy. (she has like 50 old phones ALREADY!) 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Her bed literally looks like a tornado slept in it! She wakes up on the floor, upside down, you name it, she's done it, also she gets REALLY bad bed hair! 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? She doesn't mind at all with the heat or cold 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Millie is definitely a Night Owl. Staying up to 2 AM is normal for her. She also has passed out before. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? No she can't even remember them, but she was close to her grandfather. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Ptffff what workspace? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) She likes chocolate and marshmallows and put em together and you got one sweet chocolaty pie-a! 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Whatever’s convenient at the moment. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Dolls, especially the old ones 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Probably a pink star 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The future, just to see what the heck Silver was complaining about. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Nope. Not at all. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Well she dates Sonic, yeah I know I’m a horrible person for shipping FC’s with canons… I await your hate comments. BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME WITH COMMENTS!!!!!! 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Normal hands? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Favorite comfort food: Marshmallows!!!Favorite Guilty Pleasure: She tends to sing a lot when she’s alone… really well and really loudly too. Probably loud enough to fill an entire stage with clear sound. Sure, a lot of people sing, but whenever someone walks in on her singing her heart out she continues Favorite outfit: Pajamas, because they’re really comfy. Favorite hot drink: Hot chocolate with marshmallows Favorite Season: In Summmarr!!!!! (sorry Olaf just brainwashed me!). Favorite Holiday: EASTER!!! 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Well... I'll think of it soon but yeah, think of Olaf in an afro while you wait for my answer! 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? A very funny comedy musical. For she is always singing out loud! 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? ... So.. man this is a very awkward question..! 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Millie I'm sorry I gave you anger issues, but lucky nobody takes notice of it and also I'm sorry I made you real name be Amelia Rose, and for giving you Amnesia and temporary bad speech. But on the bright side (get it because you light up!) you are likeable and you have alot of friends. From your creator Kool816 Quotes "I will make sure you never see another happy day '''again!'" ''Before beating someone into oblivion ''"I am Millie, make sure you remember that!" ''After beating someone into oblivion ''"I can see right through you..." ''Using her awesome stratagy skills ''"LET ME GO!!!!" ''Don't hold her hostage ''"Hey look there a thing in the distance, LOOK!!!" ''Using her awesome lying skills ''"Easy pesy!" ''Getting an S rank ''"Good enough.." ''Getting an A rank ''"Yeah I got an S! No wait thats a B" ''Getting a B rank ''"Seriously!' ''Getting a C rank ''"D stands for 'duper lame!" ''Getting a D rank ''" OH COME ON!!!" ''Getting a E rank Trivia *Millie has gone through only 4 changes hair getting longer, spike thingys (like Tails,) gloves and her name was once Crystal. *Millie's personality is slightly based of her creator's, Brenna. *Millie has gone through barly any changes *Her history has changed, it started of as she was created in a lab just like Shadow. Orignal right? Gallery lady laughs alot.png|I used a base but I like this alot Millie the dog 001.jpg|The first confirmed drawing of Mils. Millie plus swag equals tv .png|I used a base for the head and this was all like YAY I have my own awesome meme Digi Millie.jpg|The first digital picture ever done of Millie. suff.jpg|A wierd drawing but yeah... huh.png|Omg there will be a fanfic o this story to tell for everyone UNFINIDHEFNDHJ.jpg|Just a shaded picture done by MUAH NO BASE EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TROLOLOLOOL FACE.png|TROLLOLOLOLOLOLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO DERP!!!!!!!! Category:Dog Category:Female Category:Females Category:Blonde Category:Power type characters Category:Friendly Category:Attack-Type Fighter Category:Kool816's characters